Stay
by Red Roses Turn White
Summary: "Stay. Stay Lily. Stay with me." James x Lily. Explicit. Just a little bit of filthy, fluffy fun for the hell of it.


Stay

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Think it would have been pretty different if I had...

Warnings: Het, explicit mature content, fluff!

A/N: So nice to be back to this. Had the most massive block for the longest time. I'm sorry if it's crap, I don't usually write het... Gotta thank my awesome besties for both the inspiration and threats of death to get me back here. Love you guys!

"Stay. Stay Lily. Stay with me." James sat on the bed edge, the wrinkled impression where she'd sat only a moment ago still clear beside him.

He held her hand in one of his own, their arms bridging the metre of distance she'd already put between them. He stood, captured her waist and – hesitantly – pulled her back into the kiss she'd run from a moment before.

Her heart was pounding, mind warring against it's rediculous desire to give in and stay in his embrace for the rest of the night. It was odd, she thought, to be standing here across from the man who, as a boy, she had loathed above all others. But the boy had grown up and he'd done it for her. The boy had stirred in her a passion reserved for little else. The man had taken that fire from her heart into his own - molding it and shaping it, twisting it back on itself, hate to love - and it was slowly consuming them. Spreading and radiating through the very fibers of their beings.

For the first time they were perfectly in sync.

She pulled back, nodded jerkily and opened her eyes to capture the expression on his face. He stared at her, eyes tender and unsure as if afraid she'd pull away again. Yes, he had changed. Her resolve strengthened. She smiled, pulled his face back to her own and kissed him as he swayed them in the middle of the dorm.

His hands trailed up her arms, goose-flesh raising at the gentle touch. He stared at her hungrily, eyes roving her face, the curve of her neck as it dipped towards her collarbones.

She closed her eyes, dragging her attention from the heat of his, from the line of his classically proportioned nose, the genuine pull of slightly chapped lips and was captivated by the heat of his hands where they closed around her waist. His fingertips traced the lightest of circles on the small of her back, raising the silky skin into prickles of goose-flesh. She smiled, head falling to one side as his lips touched her jaw, teeth biting into the supple flesh of her own lip with a breathy exhalation. She felt his amusement in the silent burst of air across her jugular and grinned.

His fingertips traced the corrugation of her ribs, gathering the gape of her school shirt in his palms and slipping it from her shoulders.

She opened her eyes as he stilled, watched as his gaze traced the curves of her body reverentially, stepped forwards until her body was cradled in the embrace of his. And she gave into her own desires, hands caressing his face, mapping the planes and angles, cradling his rough cheeks in soft palms and reaching to press a softer kiss to his lips.

Blindly, he gathered the weight of her hair in one hand, pulling it from her back and arranging the tumultuous waves over one creamy shoulder. His hands grazed her shoulder blades, reached for the clasp of her bra, pulled it away as their kiss became fiercer, wilder. He stepped forwards, forcing her back, her knees hit the edge of his bed and they tumbled, sprawling diagonally across the sheets. He lifted himself, realised belatedly that she'd worked his belt loose, and the button of his trousers too. He looked at her, slightly shocked and caught his breath.

Naked to the waist, school skirt hitched high across her thighs, her emerald eyes twinkled smugly in the dim light. He felt himself flush, heat spreading across his chest, dripping down his spine and pooling hot and heavy in his stomach.

She raised herself on one elbow, raking a slender hand back from her temple, silky tendrils of hair caressing her skin as they fell away. Reaching up to him, she stroked the nail of her index finger up the column of his throat.

"James..." She whispered, suddenly gripping his chin and surging upwards to plant their lips together. He moaned, meeting her with equal fervor, hands shifting to her hips, shifting her until he sat in the centre of the mattress, her half-kneeling across his lap. His hands splayed across her curve of her arse, one shifting up, gathering the fabric of her skirt about her waist, the other trailing lower, cupping his hand to feel the heat of her through her panties.

She broke away from the kiss, clutching her arms around his back as he played with the elastic at her inner thigh, bunching the flimsy satin to one side and two roughened fingers slipped inside her wet heat. She gasped, body arching against his as he pumped her twice, fingers trailing the moisture to her clit and stroking. An electric shudder rippled through her, she fought her own tense muscles, freed an arm from around his neck and dropped it to the gape of his trouser front as his fingers slipped in circles over her. She palmed him through the rough wool, smirk renewing at his gravely groan, and hooked her fingers into his zipper, yanking it free. She dragged his pants over his hips, licking her lips unconsciously as his cock sprang free and closed her hand around his girth. She pumped him, long, slow strokes and then shorter, sharp tugs over the reddening head. All the while he played her, fingers rolling over her hardening nub with no discernible reason. She moaned, feeling the slip of his fingers as the wetness of her growing arousal spread.

With a sigh she pulled herself away from the pleasurable sensations, hands shifting to his shoulder and pushing until he lay fat on his back. James grinned and stared at Lilly as she jerked his trousers past his ankles, sliding from the bed and slipping out of her remaining clothes before crawling back towards him.

She kissed him, a hot, open-mouthed press of lips to the corner of his jaw, a trail of a pointed tongue to the hollow of his throat, a scattering of lighter pecks across his chest that he scarcely noticed as her hand trailed lower. He groaned again as she closed her hand over him, pumping slowly, letting his head fall to the side as her kisses worked lower, gasping in an abrupt breath at the hot lathe of her tongue over the head of his cock.

She moistened her lips, meeting his eyes as she parted them over him and slowly sliduntil her lips met the hand curled around the base of his cock and her cheeks hollowed, sucking powerfully as she pulled back.

James' mouth opened in a silent exclamation, shoulders curling away from the mattress. He pulled her hair into a loose grasp to one side of her neck, errant curls tangling themselves between his fingers, and stroked his thumb across her temple.

Lily's lips twitched towards a smile around her mouthful, smugness radiated through her chest. She pulled back, tracing the fat vein along the underside of James' cock with a pointed tongue and circled the ridge of the head.

Vision hazy, James watched the flaming head of hair bobbing over his lap. His eyes fluttered, focus narrowing to the heady liquid pleasure and the soft, soft mouth around him. All too soon he was riding the edge, playing back and forth with each surge of suction. With a tight huff he forced the hand in her hair back under his control, pulling lightly to encourage her away. She left with a little moan of disappointment, licking reddened lips and staring at him with darkened eyes.

He stuttered an exhalation, fingertips caressing her cheek as he brought himself back. His thumb brushed the pout of her bottom lip and she grinned, tongue wrapping around the proffered digit in a sensuous slide. Her fingers brushed his wrist, pulling it gently downwards...

James smiled, crawling over her as she lay back. One palm on either side of her waist, he kissed her. Lips plucking at hers, tongue dipping to taste her, drawing her in. Fiercer and hungrier, consuming them. She groaned, suddenly, his hand on her thigh, drawing her knee high and to the side and his mouth was gone from hers.

In a moment, she was arching away from the mattress, gasping his name as his hot breath ghosted over the insides of her thighs. The next moan caught in her throat, her hands flying to the foot of the bed, gripping at the wood as his mouth homed in on her clit. Her body juddered as he played, muscles tensing and trembling.

He pushed her legs wider, hooked his arms around her thighs to pull her into him. She gasped, body pulling in sensuous waves, the knot in her stomach winding tighter and tighter. She was close, so close. A moment longer and it would be to much. His teeth grazed her clit, the lightest of scrapes and she was was falling, body curling inwards with the force of her orgasm.

James moaned, the taste of her intensifying on his tongue, and redoubled his efforts shaping his tongue to a point and flicking at the hardened node. Lily's body snapped straight, her back arching, hands tightening convulsively around the post.

A scream tore itself from her throat, "James!" She reached to him, pulled his mouth to her own and opened herself to him.

James moaned, leaning back, his hardened length nudging her slick folds. In a moment he was lined up, muscles near vibrating in anticipation. One sharp thrust and he was buried to the hilt, Lilly arching below him, breast heaving, thighs curling towards her stomach at the intrusion. He stared at her, immobile until she opened hazy emerald eyes, and rolled his hips in a deliberate circle against her pelvis.

Lilly's eyes fluttered, one hand freeing itself from it's grasp around the post to tangle itself in his hair. James shuddered, her nails raking his scalp and slowly withdrew. Their breath stuttered as he completed the circuit, slamming into her, stretching thickly. Her body curled, nose nudging his chest. She whined as he repeated the movement, a sound high in her throat and dug her heels into his arse dragging him deeper. James groaned, her internal muscles clamping her slick passage around his length. He groaned, a husky broken sound ripped from his chest. He was losing it, riding on the waves of pleasure, acting on an instinct pumping through his veins.

Her heart was in her throat, hard to breathe around, harder to think. Each sharp thrust sent a spear of almost painful pleasure through her clit, hypersensitive after the prolonged orgasm only minutes before. Her breath caught on each inward stroke, hitching in her throat as she felt the pleasure building yet again. Her body pulled in sensuous waves, moving with him, meeting his every stroke. His thrusts came faster, harder. Her hand crept from his hair, trailing down her own stomach, brushing her clit. She moaned breathily, gasped as the next thrusts came particularly hard.

Body aching with the force of his need, James stared down at her. His Lily, spread so entirely open for him, hair tangled across the coverlet, eyes closed, brow pulling into a desperate line as her fingers rolled between her own thighs. His hips snapped faster, orgasm tingling on the fringes of his mind. Below him Lily gasped, pussy convulsing through her second surge of primal pleasure. James' breath zeroed, snapping to orgasm like piano wires pulled too tight. He exploded into fire, trembling and panting, barely aware as he sagged towards her heaving chest.

He nuzzled his face into her neck, smiling wearily at her breathy giggle and rolled them over to pull her on top of him.

"Stay with me tonight," he whispered to her in the darkness.

She propped herself on shaky arms above his chest and kissed him sweetly, nudging him gently with her nose and settling her head on his chest. "Of course." She whispered, "Of course, James."


End file.
